


Pastel de Navidad

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MuraAka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Murasakibara se encuentra abatido, cada día es más difícil vivir, trata de ser positivo, pero se siente destrozado, una fecha y un pastel lograran que su tan anhelado deseo se cumpla y pueda vivir otra vez una vida feliz.Murasakibara x Akashi





	Pastel de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y solo los utilizo para subir un fic que debí publicar hace meses.
> 
> Hola, aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo OS, espero sea del agrado de todos.
> 
> Aclaraciones al final.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses de aquel fatídico día en el que Akashi Seijuro se durmió para no despertar, fue a raíz de un accidente de tránsito. No estaba muerto, pero sí sumido en un profundo coma.

Aquel día habían discutido por una estupidez. Los recuerdos de Murasakibara estaban confusos, recordaba que la razón de su enojo había sido tan sin importancia que le enfurecía lo tonto que fue. Seijuro salió corriendo de la casa que compartían, tomó su auto y se estrelló calles más adelante con otro coche cuyo conductor se había pasado una luz roja, más tarde le dirían que el sujeto que resultó con heridas leves se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. 

Cuando lo llamaron avisaron del accidente no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba, esas cosas no le podían suceder al siempre fuerte, absoluto Akashi Seijuro, quien era una persona que todos consideraban invencible.

Al llegar a la clínica le informaron que el pronóstico era muy malo, tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia ya que estaba muy mal herido y había perdido demasiada sangre.

//////

Recordó por la banalidad que habían discutido, uno de los viajes de negocio de Seijuro, ese motivo que desencadenó la tragedia. Vivian hace dos años juntos, y estaba harto de que siempre estuviese tan ocupado. Ese día le hizo un escándalo, y Akashi salió enojado. Todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera intentado comprender más a su pelirrojo, se sentía tan culpable.

Se encontraba frente a la cama como cada día, rogándole que volviera, diciéndole que todo iba a cambiar que ya no se enfadaría, que le diera otra oportunidad, pero sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

Atsushi Murasakibara vivía en un limbo entre la desesperación y el tratar de seguir con su vida, había cambiado tanto desde entonces y es que era tan difícil, al principio todos estaban con él apoyándolo, conteniéndolo en su tristeza, sus amigos, su familia, pero ya después las visitas se redujeron y se sentía algo solo, era lo lógico no le reclamaba a nadie por eso, todos debían continuar, hasta él.

Ya no le importaban los dulces, incluso la actividad en su pastelería había bajado bastante, trabajaba pocas horas al día lo que le daba lo justo para sobrevivir, el resto de tiempo era para Aka-chin, en esas interminables tardes donde el tiempo pasaba lento al observar como no se veía mejoría alguna en él, le dieron permiso para cortarle el cabello y eso hizo, se conmovió al ver que su pequeño novio parecía dormido, era como una “bella durmiente” a la que los besos de su príncipe no la despertaban.

Nadie lo culpaba por lo que le pasó a Seijuro, sus amigos visitaban al dormido emperador cada vez que podían y estaban al pendiente de él, Akashi estaba siendo tratado por los mejores especialistas que su poderoso padre pudo encontrar y aun así no había mejoría en su condición, su cuerpo parecía haber sanado de toda herida, pero era su dormida conciencia la que se negaba a volver.

El invierno ya había llegado, faltaba poco para navidad, el ambiente festivo se había apoderado de las calles de Tokio, la gente estaba más feliz, esa era una celebración para estar con los seres amados, no tenía ganas de nada.

—Aka-chin, hace frío, está nevando ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre hacer muñecos de nieve? sabes que odio tener frío, pero saldremos y haremos uno grande, ojala despiertes, estoy muy triste, cuando regreses conseguiremos un cachorro, nos hará bien criar uno, vamos abre los ojos, te estoy esperando.

No había reacción alguna, estaba tan frustrado. Esa noche salió de la clínica con el mismo nudo en la garganta que tenía desde el accidente y un horrible dolor en el pecho.

Estaba viviendo con Himuro, su mejor amigo y la pareja de este, un simpático chico que siempre intentaba animarlo, no podía estar solo en el departamento que compartía con Seijuro porque sufría de crisis de angustia, además había adelgazado mucho porque no se alimentaba correctamente, por eso tomaron el acuerdo de que se mudara con ellos, ya cuando Akashi despertara volvería a su hogar.

Esa noche en particular lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar.

Himuro le había insistido varias veces que acudiera a un psicólogo para que lo evaluaran y trataran, pero se negaba con la excusa del tiempo, no quería contarle a un desconocido sobre cómo se sentía.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llorar, el corazón se le aceleró y la angustia que no lo dejaba de día de noche se hacía más fuerte, comenzó a hiperventilar, pensaba que iba a morir, sus extremidades hormigueaban y la horrible sensación de irrealidad se apoderó de su mente y cuerpo.

Tatsuya se percató de aquello, ya estaba acostumbrado al igual que Shun a lidiar con los problemas emocionales del menor, no era para menos, incluso les sorprendía lo fuerte que había sido.

El pelimorado ya no se resistía a ser visto en estados frágiles, se dejaba consolar y que sus amigos se ocuparan de él, les estaba muy agradecidos por cuidarlo cuando le faltaban las fuerzas.  
—No puedes seguir así, mírate, cada día es más de lo mismo, trabajas, te vas a la clínica y llegas a casa destrozado, estás cansado, necesitas darte un respiro, Seijuro lo entenderá. —Murasakibara suspiró intentando recuperar el aliento, el dolor del pecho era muy fuerte.

—Respira, lento, eso, sabes que es una crisis y los síntomas son psicológicos. — le indicó Shun mientras le acariciaba la espalda. —Tatsuya creo que podemos hablar de eso una vez se estabilice un poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo recuperar la compostura, sabía que su amigo tenía razón si seguía así enfermaría o enloquecería, cosa que no podía dejar pasar.

—Sí, me tomaré un descanso después de navidad, pero quiero pasar noche buena con él como lo hacen las parejas normales en esta época. ¿Saben? jamás pasamos esta celebración juntos, ambos trabajábamos mucho, siempre consumidos por la rutina, por tener más y lograr objetivos que ahora parecen insignificantes, si tan solo nos hubiésemos detenido a pensar que ya teníamos todo y no necesitábamos más para ser felices. — Suspiró con pesadez. — Jamás aprovechamos el tiempo, cuando esto termine será diferente.

Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos y algo apesadumbrados con las palabras de Atsushi, era tan cierto todo lo que dijo, eso es lo que se aprende con una dura experiencia.

—Le haré un pastel de navidad, estaremos juntos y aunque no quiera abrir los ojos se que estará escuchándome, estoy seguro que volverá pronto.

Ambos pelinegros lo miraron con compasión, Atsushi jamás había perdido la esperanza de que Akashi se recuperara, y eso les asustaba un poco ¿Como lo levantarían si lo que tanto esperaba no sucedía?

Lo dejaron solo en el cuarto cuando ya estaba calmado y arropado en su cama, se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo cuidado por sus padres y esa sensación le reconfortaba un poco.

//////

Y llegó el 24 de diciembre, trabajaría medio día en la pastelería y luego iría con su amor, había preparado un “pastel navideño” especial, estaba particularmente animado, al parecer la alegría de su alrededor se le contagiaba.

No quería molestar en la celebración de Tatsuya e Izuki por lo que pasaría la noche en la clínica.

Había decorado el hermoso pastel con pequeños corazones de fresa y una rica cobertura de chocolate, así tal y como le gustaba a Seijuro, recordó que una vez le había dicho que deseaba mucho probar el pastel tradicional que se dan las parejas en esa época.

Echaba de menos oír su voz, escuchar su risa, sus regaños, tantas cosas que quería contarle, a veces percibía durante las noches las cálidas manos de su Aka-chin solo para despertar en la realidad desoladora.

Tenía miedo de que esos momentos de felicidad no regresaran, no entendía cómo podía estar tan positivo todo el tiempo, o tal vez ¿era el miedo a perderlo? no lo dejaría marchar, no permitiría que lo de ellos terminara de esa manera, no le diría adiós.  
//////  
Al entrar vio que su suegro había venido, dejándole un retrato de su madre, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, de seguro para ese señor era el doble de terrible pues ya había perdido a su esposa.

Dejó el pastel en la mesita de al lado de la cama, como siempre tomó su mano susurrándole palabras de amor. El accidente había sido en Julio, pero parecía una eternidad, los seis meses más largos de su vida.

—Aka-chin vuelve, no me digas adiós tan pronto, tenemos toda una vida, regresa, mañana es navidad, no te marches, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, por favor hay muchos “te amo” que no has escuchado, eres todo para mi, por favor abre los ojos, tu papá te necesita, tus amigos también. —Pidió mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con desespero, no supo muy bien cómo llegó a tal grado de descontrol, pero nunca le había sucedido, comenzó con un llanto fuerte mientras suplicaba, un par de enfermeras entraron al cuarto intentando contenerlo.

De pronto el frágil cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a moverse, Murasakibara pensó que soñaba cuando observó a Seijuro parpadear lento para luego abrir los ojos y mirar de forma confundida.

— ¡Aka-chin! —Gritó mientras las incrédulas enfermeras llamaban a un médico.

A Murasakibara lo sacaron de la habitación, estaba en shock sin saber si aquella experiencia era uno de sus tantos sueños, pronto llegó el señor Masaomi Akashi quien había sido informado por el médico de que su hijo por fin había despertado, ahí fue cuando el ex Yosen se convenció que era verdad.

Al terminar el chequeo el especialista les explicó algunas cosas, Atsushi temía que su amado no recordara nada o que hubiese perdido alguna capacidad importante.

—Él está bien, un poco confundido, pero no parece tener secuelas neurológicas, le haremos un escáner para confirmar más tarde, ahora pueden pasar de a uno, traten de que no se sobre excite y no lo estresen

—Puedes ir primero, seguro Seijuro quiere verte. —Habló Masaomi serio. — fuiste quien estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, antes no estaba seguro si eras bueno para mi hijo, ahora creo que no debe existir alguien mejor. — Murasakibara sonrío, apenas podía creer lo que había salido de los labios de su suegro, le agradeció y corrió hacia la habitación.

Seijuro se sobresaltó al verlo entrar, lo miró algo confuso.

—Aka chin ¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo. — Preguntó impaciente con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. 

—Atsushi, me da gusto saber que no sigues enojado. — esa voz… esa preciosa voz sonaba a pura gloria, cuánto tiempo esperando escucharla de nuevo, iba a morir de felicidad ahí mismo.

—Aka chin. — Se acercó y lo abrazo llorando, no podía creer el milagro que estaba presenciando, todo ocurría como tantas veces lo había soñado.

Akashi sentía las cálidas lágrimas de su novio empapando su pijama, seguro había pasado por mucho.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó, estoy de vuelta, siento haberme tardado tanto, te he hecho sufrir mucho.

—Yo, yo no he podido seguir sin ti, he estado sobreviviendo estos seis meses.

—Oh ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Lo sentí como si fuese un día.

—Aka-chin mañana es navidad, hice pastel, el pastel de navidad que tanto querías.

—Atsushi, no te has alejado ningún día de mí, eso me ha dicho el médico.

—No ¿Cómo podría alejarme?

Seijuro comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Que pasa Aka-chin? Si lloras te vas a poner malito otra vez.

—Es que has sufrido tanto por mi culpa, hasta te ves mas mayor de lo que recuerdo, seguro estas muy cansado.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora estamos bien y juntos, podremos hacer todo lo que nos falta, Aka-chin vamos a vivir de verdad de ahora en adelante.

Se besaron, se abrazaron, Murasakibara le repetía una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba en eso estaban entre promesas de amor y planes de futuro cuando el médico le hizo saber a Atsushi que ya debía salir pues sus amigos y el señor Masaomi esperaban su turno. Antes de irse Seijuro le dijo una última cosa:

—Sabes Atsushi creo que desperté gracias a tu pastel navideño, me muero por probarlo.

Murasakibara sonrío, a eso le llamaban milagro de navidad, o tal vez era el milagro del Amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones   
> La navidad en Japón no es fecha festiva, es un día normal debido a que no tiene carácter religioso, pero los nipones han adaptado esta fiesta a su cultura y la noche buena se celebra en pareja, tiene un carácter más romántico que familiar, el pastel de navidad se suele regalar a la persona que amas.  
> Es un fanfic, sabemos que cosas así no suceden, pero en la fantasía todo es posible, me costó escribir esto, la fecha me pone floja.


End file.
